The Romulan Way
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: While exploring the galaxy, the crew of the Romulan warbird named T'murr must deal with various issues ranging from petty bets to aggressive klingons.


**Author's Note: I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but I cannot help the urge. This chapter does not start on the Romulan warbird, but is also highly important to the story. I have to remind you that I have no ownership over Star Trek whatsoever nor any of the species and give all credit to Gene Roddenberry and all respected owners. I do claim ownership over the many original characters in this story.**

Kelaar took a long walk one cold night feeling some need to relax, but at the moment home seemed too far away. To transverse the distance all the way there seemed to him an arduous task at the moment so instead he turned his attention to a welcoming building. The place was a an older style building that still displayed a sign that could have easily been two centuries old. The letters themselves themselves were too worn to read, but from what he could make out the letters read "The Little Rodent" which made Kelaar laugh to himself.

He began remembering hearing about this old place which by luck and fortune still stood while other places were torn down or rebuilt. Of course, that streak of being over-looked was soon to be broken as there was a notice about reconstruction of the sign and a remodeling of the tavern. Kelaar decided it would be best to explore it now while it was still the same.

The tavern was half full of cheery romulans drinking and conversing with each other. The merriment and the joy in the common room was overwhelmingly nice and warm. Yet, Kelaar could not help but notice the single person in the room who looked pained and sat alone. The man drank, but he seemed to be doing it as if he wanted to drown himself in it. He was about to sit next to the sad looking man when two familiar people came up to him. Kelaar might have welcomed their company, if they hadn't practically stumbled all the way to him in a drunken stupor. Instead, he tried to turn away from them not exactly in the mood for dealing with them like this.

"Hey, lookwhat wehav here. It's Kelaar! Maybehe wouldhavdrink withus!" One of the men said drunkly walking in front of Kelaar and blocking his way.

"Areyoukidding?" The other guy asked. "Kelaar, Kelaar would nevernever drinknow thathehas a kid."

"Ithinkheshoudrink withus. I think heshoul. Youknow? Heyhey Kelaar Kelaarwill youdrin witus?" The first man said wrapping his arm around Kelaar and keeping it there even as he struggled to get away a little in discomfort.

The other laughed and said, "Come on Keeelllaaar."

"I don't want to drink." Kelaar stated.

"Come aawwwwnnn." They both attempted to persuade.

"Hey, leave him alone." Another voice said.

"Come on, Zorek don'tbeaparty crasher." The first man said.

"First of all, you're drunk both of you. And you need to leave the guy alone." Zorek said.

"ButZooorrrek..." The other guy slurred.

"Both of you go. Go drink yourselves to death." Zorek told them.

"Yougo!"

Zorek simply rolled his eyes and pulled them away from Kelaar, dragged them to chairs across the room, and set them down. They looked unhappy, but were far too drunk to do anything back.

"I hope they didn't bother you too much." Zorek stated walking back to Kelaar.

"No, they didn't. Thanks." Kelaar replied and realized it was the one sad man.

Zorek went back to his own seat, sat down, and continued to drink. The look on the man's face was clearly grieved. Kelaar sat down next him in hopes of making him feel a little better or at least prevent him from feeling alone.

"Kelaar," he stated as he sat down.

"Zorek," Zorek replied.

"Nice night tonight." Kelaar commented.

"Yeah," Zorek agreed with a hint of sadness in his voice, "a little better than most."

"Is there something that's bothering you?"

Zorek doesn't reply, but tears begin to stream down his face.

"What's wrong?" Kelaar asked in concern.

"I lost... I lost... I- I lost someone close to me." Zorek replied crying harder.

"I have too."

Zorek looked at him surprised the tears continuing to fall down his face.

"Really?"

Kelaar nodded and said, "Yeah, and still everyday it haunts me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for you too, but just know that this isn't a good way to deal with your grief." Kelaar stated taking the drink from him and pouring the rest of it out into a waste disposal bucket, while Zorek simply stared silently.

"Thank you," He eventually said.

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm gonna head home though. You can come with me if you want. I'm sure Elena and T'Ya won't mind good company."

"We just meet. How do you know I am good company?"

"If you aren't, you won't be walking out of my house the same whole man as you came in. That's why."

Zorek nodded at him, "I accept your invitation. And do not worry, I will try to behave myself."

Kelaar leads Zorek back to his house where Elena waited for him.

"Kelaar, you are finally back. It's about time that you got back home." Elena said and then noticed Zorek, "and you brought company."

"Yes, this is Zorek an acquitance. And Zorek this is Elena my wife."

"Jolan tru," Zorek said bowing slightly.

"Jolan tru," Elena replied bowing back.

"Don't worry, I will be hosting him, e'lev. Don't bother trying to please his company."

"I wasn't planning on it. I will tolerate him being in our home but basically to me he is still a stranger."

"Speaking of strangers, I'm going to meet a lot more of them very soon as the Praetor wishes me to transfer ships."

"What ship would you be serving on now? Under whose command?"

"Some warbird called the T'murr. I haven't heard the name of the captain of the vessel yet but I heard he's something special. Apparently, he is really good at inspiring loyalty and kinship in his crew."

Zorek stared at Kelaar in curiosity and asked, "So you're the one who's coming to serve on our vessel?"

Kelaar looked shocked, "You serve on the T'murr?!"

"I command the T'murr."

"Well, if that is true I guess you aren't so much of a stranger." Elena stated.

Zorek almost laughed out loud to the comment. He somehow got the feeling that Kelaar was going to be a get member of his crew.

**Author's Note: Nice little chapter for you. I hoped you liked it! 8D! Oh and please review all you people. Please?**


End file.
